


De Floris Australis

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cunnilingus, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: On a remote island far from Renais, you and Lute go to a secluded beach to cool off after a day spent cataloging plant specimens. As always though, Lute has a less than conventional way of doing things.





	De Floris Australis

You're standing in the shade of a stand of coconut palms, or as much meager shade as their fronds provide, between the clear water and the mossy cliff face forming the sheltered cove you and her are visiting. The hot sun beating down on this island, southeast of Jehanna, is far removed from what you're used to in Renais, and going swimming is a welcome reprieve from a morning spent collecting plant specimens, as fascinating as the work was – many of the species here are found nowhere else in Magvel, and some you'd seen today aren't mentioned even in passing in _De Floris Mysticis_.

Pulling on your bathing suit, you walk out of the relative shade and your eyes wander over to where your girlfriend had been before you stepped away to change clothes, by the blanket the two of you had laid out on the sand. You blink in surprise at the sight that meets them; her still standing there but now completely naked, her clothes sitting meticulously folded on the blanket.

"Uh... Lute?", you ask, not sure if the heat on your face is a blush or just the tropical sun as you drop your clothing on the blanket as well, unable to stop yourself from staring a little, even if it's not like you've never seen each other naked before. She stares blankly back at you in response. "...Is something the matter?".

"Your bathing suit...?". She seems genuinely perplexed. "I don't see what the need for one is. The waters here are calm and this region has relatively few dangerous marine creatures, especially in shallow areas. And we found a rather secluded location to cool off so I fail to see how modesty is a concern, if that's what you were worried about."

"Well, I mean, that's...--", you protest, but she seems to have heard enough already and wades in. "Besides, you certainly seem to be enjoying it--", she says, looking over her shoulder with a bit of a smirk. Evidently she noticed you looking her over. "--Of course, it's understandable you'd be so interested in a superior being like myself", she adds, still smirking as she turns around to briefly give you another look, standing in almost knee-deep water and clearly enjoying seeing you flustered like this.

You sigh, giving up. She's right that it's very unlikely anyone will see you here, well away from the nearest village and surrounded by high, steep cliffs. You follow her into the water as she turns again and wades further until the water became deep enough for her to swim freely, surfacing again to tread water in the middle of the cove.

"It's quite pleasant to swim like this--", she remarks as you reach her. "--You should try it too. It would be good for you to be more open minded, you know."

"Maybe I'll pass on that", you reply.

"Suit yourself". Lute starts swimming again, stopping just short of the cove's outlet and turning around, swimming past you towards the beach as you float on your back, closing your eyes to shield them from the sun. You hear her pause and tread water, and you open your eyes to look at her. "Be careful not to fall asleep like that", she tells you before swimming away again.

She has a surprising amount of stamina for how her usual habits back home in Renais consist of spending most of her time inside studying. She has the fair complexion to show for her preference for the indoors too, but after a few days working in the blazing heat of the island, her arms, shoulders, and face have acquired a bit of a tan. Somehow that seemed to draw your attention to the rest of her body, although her being naked would've tempted you to sneak glances anyway.

You sigh again. You'd mainly just wanted to cool off and relax, but the two of you have gone a few days without having sex and seeing her like this is definitely getting you hot and bothered now. You open your eyes again and lazily swim to one edge of the cove, doubling back when you reach it and swimming the width of the cove. Lute is standing in shallow water near a rock that sticks above the water now, looking engrossed in examining the moss growing on it, and when you get closer you see a butterfly sitting on the moss as well. She's transfixed on its vibrantly colored wings. You stop, worried you might scare it off.

After a little while it flutters up and away, and Lute's eyes follow it as it rises over the water. As it becomes too small to pick out in the clear blue sky above you, she leans back and with a little splash starts floating on her back. She has a slight smile on her face as she gazes up at the sky and her perky breasts are poking above the water that's lapping at her body. Your eyes continue to follow her form, down to her hips and the patch of purple hair between them and then all the way down her slender, tanned legs, slightly apart as she blissfully relaxes in the sun and the salty air and water.

"...Hey, Lute, do yo--", she rights herself in the water and cuts you off, the same smirk on her face again. "I'm sure I know what you're thinking", she says. She wades closer to you in the shallow water by the rock. "It's funny. You were hesitant to swim naked but you're this eager to have sexual intercourse. Of course I was thinking the same thing myself."

"I couldn't help it", you reply. "We haven't had the chance to the last few days and seeing you, I just...".

"I did get a kick out of teasing you, even if it wasn't my original intention... Still, I'd think you'd have seen my body enough times to not get so excited. Perhaps being outdoors triggers some latent voyeuristic tendencies in you?". She's gotten close enough that she's pressing her body up against yours now, and the smirk on her face is huge. "Or maybe I'm just that good."

You giggle. "Yeah... I could never get bored of you". She pushes you, gently but still firmly, against the rock and presses her lips against yours. Lute's tongue darts into your mouth, and she pretty much has you wrapped around her finger now. Her kiss lingers, but still feels much too short as she finally breaks away and both of you take deep breaths of air. She clambers up on to the rock behind you, low enough that her feet are still in the water, and spreads her legs. She tugs at your hand, and when you turn around to face her lays her hand on your head and nudges you towards her lap.

Following her lead you get in closer, stick out your tongue, and taste her pussy. She's salty with a mix of the seawater she just left and her cum. Her legs wrap around you and you bury your face in her and eagerly drink it in, running your tongue up and down her. She lets out a few soft moans. She's never very talkative when you make love, but even if she's not one for dirty talk her pleasured noises are plenty exciting for you. You keep eating her out, savoring her slightly salty taste, and her pants and moans get more frequent, urging you on even more.

With the other still planted on her hip, your right hand creeps up her body until it reaches her breast. You squeeze it, and your fingers find her nipple, stiff with arousal, and lightly pinch it. She lets out another moan and her legs squeeze tighter around you. You glance up at her face; her lips are curved in ecstasy from you lapping at and kissing her pussy, but you can still make out that self-assured smirk you love. She leans back, resting her head on the soft moss, her breathing getting even heavier.

Her legs are clamped around you and you can tell she's close. You kiss her clit, humming slightly as your tongue brushes over it, and doing it for a second or two is enough. She moans harder, arches her back, and her legs hug you so tight it almost hurts. You're still hungrily lapping at her pussy as she comes. She relaxes after the wave of bliss finishes washing over her, her legs' grip on you loosening, and you gasp for air as you finally pull your mouth away from her and lick some of the mixture of her pussy juice and your saliva dripping off of your lips.

After a moment of catching her breath, Lute smiles at you, more of a warm, satisfied smile than her usual smirk, and sits up. She grabs your hand and helps pull you up on to the rock with her. You lay down next to her, the moss making it surprisingly less uncomfortable than you thought, and she gets on top of you.

She gives you a brief kiss, and licks her lips as she pulls away. They curve into that smirk once again and she grabs at the hem of your bathing suit. "It wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't return the favor would it?".

**Author's Note:**

> Had a slightly silly idea about Lute that I wanted to write, and the first really summery day of the year seemed like a good occasion to write it (although it took another couple days to finish it after that with how slow I write). At the same time, I've been kind of wanting to experiment with perspective and tense, I decided to write it as a reader-insert fic and in present tense. I never really expected I'd be writing reader-insert smut, but then again I didn't really expect to be writing and posting smutfics in general.


End file.
